mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Smiley Mafia II
| image = File:Smiley_mafia_2.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = The Jester's Revenge | host = EDM & Akriti | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 16 Players (Large) | startdate = July 30, 2012 | winningfaction = '-' | roster = 1. GMaster479 2. _Aura 3. MikeD 4. Slick 5. Inawordyes 6. plasmid 7. Andrew 8. Brainiac100 9. Marq 10. Aaryan 11. Brandonb 12. mew 13. benjer3 14. SirBlayzalot 15. Vineetrika 16. Viper | first = Vineetrika | last = '-' | mvp = '-' | awards = '-' }} was a game designed by EDM and hosted by her and Akriti based on EDM's conquest to reestablish herself as the Smiley Queen. It began on July 30, 2012 and was abruptly stopped by the Host. :/ Game Mechanics Rules *All WinCons = Be the last faction standing *Roll of Dice action: *#Trap night *#Spy to find role *#Redirect *#Block *#Save *#Any of the above *One role will have the extra ability to be unlynchable...but identity will not be known... *RID guess is unaffected only by redirects.... *Spy can be redirected. In that case, the spy will not be informed, but it'll show up in the posts... *Acting on self is not allowed...except to kill or save yourself, if you want... *Spy unaffected by kill....unless the spy dies... *I'll be posting only kills, saves and traps...... *Trapped player can be voted off..... *In case of a tie, no one gets lynched. *no roles will be revealed, got it? outing selves not allowed unless there are (< or =) 8 players in the game... *In the event of death, all ghosts MUST report to the Ghost BTSC...Ghosts will have the right to decide the way in which a colour will die/get lynched, & will also be allowed to write the post if they so wish...stuff in your ideas, no problem... *Duration of Night=Day= 24 hours. In case of me being late in posting, extra time will be given accordingly... *If you sign up for the game & are going to be inactive, please tell me in advance; I would prefer full cooperation in this game... * IMPORTANT: This is a game; People will be civilized backstabbers in this game; I will NOT tolerate irrational RL behaviour towards each other...personal problems & vengeance is not an excuse to act like a jerk in the game...however, if you are dead, feel free to use the Ghost BTSC to rant out your anger at anyone (including me) in the duration of this game...Act as crazy as you want, but don't act on your grudges here...unless i say so... * Finally, ENJOY IT!!! Role Description Goodies * - RID guess - if guess is right, has the ability to change target, if she so wishes... * - redirect vote * - block * - vote manip (increase a person's vote by 1, or 2 , but cannot make it 0) * - redirect * - role spy (can send a message to ONE role of the goodie faction only ONCE in the entire game, via the host...RID or FID is not necessary) * - trap (only night) * - roll of dice * - kill * - save (not same person twice in a row) Baddies * - block * - redirect * - RID guess * - trap (night & day) Indies * - trap night, vote manip in day (changes person's vote to x0 or x2) * - kill or spy, but not same action twice in a row... Winning Faction The game was stopped by the Host. Day and Night Posts Game Start Night 1: Not Cool Enough... Day 1: The inferno's no more... Night 2: The Jester breathes her Last!!! Day 2: The Fall of The Smiley Snake... Night 3 Day 3: At Loggerheads...? Night 4: The Karate Kid's Last Stand... Day 4: The End... End of Game Roster Smiley Host: Li # GMaster479 - - Killed N2 by # Aura - # MikeD - # Slick - # Inawordes - - Killed N3 by # plasmid - # Andrew - # Brainiac100 - - Killed N4 by # Marq - # Aaryan - # Brandonb - # mew - # benjer3 - # SirBlayzaLot - - Lynched D1 # Vineetrika - - Killed N1 by # Viper - - Lynched D2 __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Era 7